


just a touch of your love soothes my mind

by MarieBoheme



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mention of Canonical Character Death, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shumako NSFW Bingo, Smut, shumako, shumako agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieBoheme/pseuds/MarieBoheme
Summary: After they experience a traumatic event, Makoto attempts to comfort Ren through distraction.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91
Collections: ShuMako NSFW Bingo





	just a touch of your love soothes my mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melkechi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melkechi/gifts).



> It's been awhile since I posted anything Shumako - this has been sitting in my drafts for months so I figured it was time I finally published it. Hope some of you enjoy this random smut. I'm pretty busy with my real job and zine deadlines, but I'm hoping to get back to writing ShuMako in the New Year. Keep an eye out for my Royal Accounts zine piece, coming the week of November 30. 
> 
> This story includes consensual, vanilla sexual activities between two teenagers. If you have a problem with that, please go elsewhere.
> 
> Prompts Used from the bingo: Oral Sex, Wholesome/Vanilla, a smidge of Domkoto

As she stood in silence on the train heading towards Shibuya, Makoto still hadn’t managed to wrap her head around what had happened. 

The relief that she’d felt when they finally defeated Akechi, who had transformed into some demented version of himself in front of their eyes, had quickly turned into dread as they’d listened to what she assumed was his assassination by his own cognitive double. They hadn’t had the time to dwell on it, Ren emphasizing that they needed to prioritize securing their route to Shido’s treasure now that they had all five letters of recommendation. 

_Ren…_

Even though at first glance, Ren appeared to be maintaining the appearance of the calm and composed leader, she knew him well enough by now to see the cracks in his demeanor. The way his shoulders slumped more than their usual, and how his stride had slowed so it was easier for her to keep up with him as they made their way to the station from the National Diet Building. When he’d attempted to crack a joke, his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, his gaze missing the mischievous glint she’d grown to love. When they’d parted for the day at Shibuya, he seemed to have a hard time letting go of her hand, squeezing it almost too tightly before promising to text her later in the evening. She’d watched him go with a frown, so deep in her thoughts that she’d almost been knocked to the ground by the unforgiving crowd of commuters around her.

On the way home, Makoto couldn’t help but worry about Ren. She knew he had a tendency to carry the world on his shoulders, to think himself responsible for the well-being of not only the team but all of his confidants. And although they’d held their suspicions regarding Akechi’s allegiances for months now, the two of them had still begun to form some semblance of a friendship. Even though he tried to appear aloof, she knew he was blaming himself for what had happened, that he hadn’t been able to convince Akechi to join their side for real this time. 

Those thoughts had raced through her head after they’d left Shido’s palace, but she couldn’t voice them aloud when they were in public. And on a deeper level, she couldn’t quite fathom how to even broach such a tenuous subject. A good partner would have pushed through her fears and found some way to drag the truth out of him, not letting up until he allowed himself to be comforted. 

But what had she done? Watched him walk away even though he was clearly in pain. 

_Look at you, feeling sorry for yourself. Making this situation about you,_ she chastised herself, her grip tightening around the train pole. _Stop acting like a coward._

It was true. She was afraid of trying to play the role of the caring girlfriend and failing miserably. Makoto wished it came easier, but just like all things related to romance, she seemed to have some sort of blind spot that she still needed to work through. Thankfully, Ren had been patient with her. Like always.

It was at that moment that she made the decision. Even if she failed spectacularly, she needed to at least try. To show Ren she _cared_. Because she truly did. 

And so, it was halfway to her station that she exited the train car, nearly sprinting as she made her way to the platform that would send her back in the opposite direction.

Luckily, her indecision didn’t cost her that much time. By the time she reached Leblanc, Ren could not have been home for longer than a half-hour. While she hadn’t checked in with him beforehand, she knew from their conversation earlier that he was planning (at Morgana’s strong recommendation) to take it easy that evening and head straight home. 

The café was mostly empty as she entered, the only customers being an older couple she recognized as regulars. Sojiro gave her a brief greeting, his attention focused on his crossword. She was grateful for his lack of talkativeness, which allowed her to make her way straight up the stairs. 

As she rounded the corner to the attic, she suddenly felt bashful, as if she was intruding upon his space even though he’d made it clear that she was welcome there anytime. Hovering on the top step, she was about to knock on the banister to make her presence known, but she was instead taken aback by the sight that greeted her. 

Ren was sprawled on his bed, his face pressed into the bedspread, his hands pressing into the top of his head. His bag, sweatshirt, and shoes were scattered across the floor, as if he’d made a beeline for his current position and discarded his extra layers without taking a moment to pause. Although she couldn’t see his face at this angle, she could feel the anguish radiating off of him. 

Movement in the corner of the room caught her attention. Morgana was perched on the workbench, his tail flicking back and forth as he faced the bed. Unlike Ren, he’d noticed her enter the room. Quietly, he hopped down from the bench, padding over to where she was still standing at the stairs.

“How is he doing?” she asked, keeping her voice at a whisper. 

Morgana looked dejected. “Not good. He hasn’t moved since he got home. I tried to talk to him, but he’s ignoring me. Maybe you’ll be able to get through to him, Queen.”

At his words, Makoto began to chew on her bottom lip. At least one of them had some faith in her abilities. “I’ll try my best.”

Morgana simply nodded before turning around and making his way out the window, leaving them alone. If Ren noticed, he didn’t react, still looking dead to the world. 

Makoto was careful as she made her way over to the bed, not wanting to startle him in this distressed state. She hovered awkwardly over him, not quite sure what was appropriate.

“Ren?” she whispered, kneeling beside the bed so that her face was at the same level as his. When he didn’t move, she reached out a hand, her fingers brushing against the top of his head. She felt him stiffen at her touch, the first sign that he’d even realized she was there.

Makoto began to stroke his hair, both to hopefully soothe him, but also because she wasn’t exactly sure what else to do. The irony was that the perfect person to ask for this type of advice was lying nearly comatose in front of her. 

“It’s not your fault,” she tried to reassure him. “Ren, please don’t blame yourself. There’s no way you could have prevented this. The only person that’s to blame here is Shido.”

Ren remained silent. While she continued to stroke his hair with one hand, she used her free hand to grab hold onto one of his, which was still pressed into the top of his head. Intertwining their fingers, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. 

Eventually, the position she was in began to feel uncomfortable as the rough surface of the attic floor dug into her knees. Letting go of Ren, she rose to her feet, shaking out her legs before maneuvering onto the bed, managing to squeeze herself between Ren’s body and the wall. Earlier in their relationship, she would have been mortified to be this close to Ren on his bed of all places, but they’d spent enough time in this room, studying academics and _other_ subjects that it felt like second nature. 

Leaning on her side, she propped her head on one hand, using the other to rub gentle circles into his back. She hoped that whatever she was doing was at least bringing him some comfort, even if he wasn’t reacting in any way to it. 

“Ren, please look at me,” she begged, chewing on her bottom lip. “You’re scaring me.”

The worry in her voice must have gotten through to him. She felt the futon shift below them as he stirred, finally turning to face her. His expression looked blank and unfocused, his mind a million miles away. Not quite looking at her, his eyes were instead trained on the wall behind her. She felt her heart constrict at how defeated he looked–a far cry from the upbeat and positive Ren she was used to.

Makoto huddled in closer to him, wrapping one arm around his middle and burying her face into his neck. Without really thinking about why she was doing it, she gently placed a kiss to his pulse point, feeling him tense against her. Finally, she was getting some sort of reaction. “Ren, talk to me.”

He sighed and Makoto held her breath. “There was a moment after we defeated him, where I really thought that maybe he’d started to turn around. And then...”

When he trailed off, she filled the silence. “You did your best to get through to Akechi, but Shido had a four-year head start. It’s not your fault, Ren.”

He gave the slightest shake of his head. “I don’t think that’s true.”

“It’s not your fault,” she repeated, pressing her lips a tad higher this time, just under the curve of his jaw. “It’s not your fault.” Her mouth found its way up the column of his throat, ghosting his earlobe as she pulled back to face him. She had his full attention now. Reaching up, she brushed her fingertips against the side of his face, stroking the back of her hand against his cheek. His eyelids fluttered shut at the contact.

Slipping closer to him, she pressed their foreheads together. “It’s. Not. Your. Fault.” She ran her hands down the planes of his chest, her fingers bunching into the fabric of his shirt before slipping under the hem. 

“Makoto,” he said, his voice cracking. “What are you doing?”

“Distracting you.”

“You don’t– _ah_ –need to do that,” he sputtered as her hands moved back up his chest, making contact with his bare skin. 

She leaned in to press another kiss against the hollow of his throat. This time, his breath hitched in response. “Do you want me to stop?”

Instead of saying anything, he tilted his head so their lips met, the barrier that he’d put up since she arrived shattering. Deepening the kiss, Makoto ran her tongue along his upper lip, sighing as his mouth parted to let her in. She ran her hands back down his chest, her fingernails scratching lightly against his skin. Ren grunted in response to the sensation. She did it again. He moaned into her mouth. _Huh._ That was new.

With a slight nudge to his shoulder, she shoved Ren onto his back, not breaking their kiss as she moved to straddle him. His hands came to rest on her calves before climbing to the backs of her thighs. Even through the fabric of her tights, she could feel the warmth radiating off his skin. Her hands moved into his hair, pulling just hard enough to earn another moan. She was pretty confident by now that his mind was no longer focused on events from earlier that day. 

But she could do better. Breaking off their kiss, she moved her lips from his jaw down to his collarbone as her hands wandered down his chest and back under his shirt. She bunched up the fabric as high as she could, licking her lips before she began to press open-mouthed kisses to his abdomen. The whole time, she kept her eyes open and focused on Ren, who was staring back at her with a half-lidded gaze. He sucked in a breath as she moved lower, her lips making contact just above the waistband of his jeans. When she reached as far down as she could go unobstructed, she ran her tongue along the seam of where his skin ended and his belt began. His hips bucked slightly, and Makoto smirked at the positive response her actions were producing. 

Her hands flew to his belt, but Ren stopped her by taking a hold of her wrist. She furrowed her brow at him. “I...I want to see you.” He tugged at her blouse to get his meaning across.

Letting go of his clothing, Makoto made quick work of her school blazer but hesitated when it came to removing her blouse, conscious of the fact that Sojiro was still downstairs. Even though he knew better than to interrupt them, she still felt self-conscious undressing fully when they weren’t alone in Leblanc. Instead, she decided to simply unbutton the front of her blouse so that it hung open, giving him what she hoped was a satisfying enough view of her cleavage. 

Ren’s eyes hungrily roamed over her exposed chest and abdomen. He made a move to touch her, but she swatted his hand away. He looked back at her curiously. “I have other plans for you.”

This time, she was met with no resistance when her hands fiddled with his belt which was quickly discarded next to the bed. She hooked her fingers into the top of his pants and boxers, and he lifted his hips so that she could ease them down just enough to expose him. Even with her mild teasing, he was already half-hard. 

As soon as her fingers wrapped around him, his eyes squeezed shut and his head fell back into the mattress. By now, she knew how to touch him so that it only took a few strokes before he was fully erect and begging for more attention. Slowly, she lowered herself, hesitating for just a moment before placing a kiss at his tip.

Ren’s eyes shot open as he lifted himself on his elbows to look down at her, waiting with bated breath to see what she would do next. Makoto tried to push her insecurities aside; she’d never initiated something like this before, although she’d done a fair bit of research on the subject (which had left her extremely flustered). It was something she’d been curious about, knowing how much guys tended to appreciate this particular activity from their girlfriends. From the eager way that Ren was staring at her, that didn’t seem like too far off of an assumption. 

She took her time placing a few more kisses along his length, swirling her tongue around the head and dragging it flat along the underside. The whole while, they maintained eye contact, the ravenous look in Ren’s eyes heightening her own arousal. But she pushed those thoughts aside–tonight was supposed to be about distracting him, not about satisfying her own pleasure.

Their eyes remained locked until she took him in her mouth, using just the smallest hint of suction to let him know that she wasn’t just teasing him. As soon as she began, he let his head fall back on his pillow, several grunts escaping him even though she could tell he was trying to remain quiet. Makoto focused her energy on retaining some semblance of a rhythm, stopping only when she started to feel her gag reflex kick in, letting her know what her limits were. She took less of him in this time, wrapping her hand around whatever part she couldn’t reach with her mouth. All the while, Ren twitched and moaned above her, obviously appreciating her technique despite her lack of experience. But that was typical of their relationship–no matter what she did, it never seemed like she was able to disappoint him. Which made her all the more determined to make him see stars. Because whatever Makoto Niijima set out to do, she did well.

His fingers eventually found their way into her hair, alternating between lovingly stroking her head and gripping her tightly whenever she did something to prompt a sudden burst of pleasure. There was also the sound of incoherent mumbling, but she was too focused on her current objective to try to make out what he was saying. It seemed encouraging enough.

Her concentration was only broken when his fingers slipped from her hair to her cheeks, tilting her head up just enough so that she would look up at him. With his dilated pupils and his flushed cheeks, he looked so close to unraveling it almost made her want to abandon what she was doing to ride him right then and there.

“Do you even realize how hot you look right now?” The gentle praise had an unexpected effect on her, and she let out a sound that was somewhere between a whimper and a hum, her lips still wrapped around him. Ren groaned. “ _Fuck,_ yes, do that again.”

She wasted no time in obeying his command, increasing the pace at which she was moving her head, trying to take even more of him in than she had before. Every sigh and moan escaping him sent a thrill right through her, and she fought the urge to slip her free hand between her legs to start touching herself. Instead, she grabbed onto one of Ren’s, intertwining their fingers together against his thigh. 

It didn’t take much longer for her to push Ren past his limit. His breathing began to accelerate and grow shallower until he was practically panting, his grip on her hand tightening. Moments before he lost control, he frantically grasped at her in warning, dislodging her just in time to paint her throat and chest with thick, white spurts. 

Makoto silently congratulated herself on a job well done as she disentangled herself from the bed to clean herself off the best she could. By the time she returned, he seemed to have mostly recovered from his high, giving her a lop-sidded grin as she laid down next to him. “I think your plan worked.”

“What plan?” she asked coyly, curling herself around his middle and burrowing her head into chest. His arms instantly surrounded her, one hand beginning to stroke her hair as the other settled at her waist. 

“You’re amazing,” he murmured into her hair, so close that his breath tickled her forehead. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Yes, you do, Ren,” she said, squeezing him in reassurance. “And I won’t let you believe otherwise.”

“I don’t know. Maybe I need a little more convincing.” Even though she couldn’t see it, she could perfectly envisage the smirk on his face. Makoto rolled her eyes, biting on the inside of her cheek to reign in her smile. She much preferred her boyfriend’s cheeky side to whatever state he had been in when she first entered the attic. The return to something somewhat normal was extremely comforting. “Hey...Mako?”

His voice was smaller than before. She shifted in his arms to look at his face. “What is it?”

“Do you think you could...stay here tonight?” His tone was timid, almost embarrassed. “I know it’s probably a lot to ask, but I just...don’t want to be alone.”

The vulnerability in his expression broke her heart. She hated that despite how much they progressed in their relationship, he still found it difficult to ask things of her, as if he was still worried that she would turn him away. Even though she always did her best to assure him of the contrary. “Of course. Whatever you need.”

Although muted, she caught his exhalation of relief as he drew her in closer, kissing her temple. Her eyes fluttered shut. “Love you,” he mumbled into her hair.

“Love you too,” she murmured back, smiling against his neck as she burrowed in closer. Even though the honor student part of her brain pestered that she should probably get in some studying for the evening, the enticing warmth of Ren’s body and the steady rhythm of his breathing as he began to drift off kept her rooted by his side. Whatever needed to be done could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
